Will Sommers
"You take one philosophy class, now you're the queen of nature versus nurture? -''Will to Kat. '''William "Will" Sommers' is a half-breed offspring of a mortal; Derek Sommers and a Manticore mother. His mother mated with his father in order to give birth to a hybrid that would be able to blend into the mortal world. Will is also the step-son of Kate Sommers, and the adopted brother of Logan. Will, due to his Manticore DNA is able to shimmer, as well as use super strength and hyper speed. He also has other abilities such as high resistance and enhanced senses. Will is of Manticore heritage as well as being apart of the Cortes line of guardians through Kate and Logan. History After giving birth, his mother had been raising him in The Underworld with her pack. However, she was vanquished by the Charmed Ones while out hunting another demon. The baby was then discovered and taken home by the sisters. At the manor the baby and Wyatt developed a friendship, to the shock of everyone else who believed him to be evil. Phoebe wasn't able to detect any evil in him and Paige believed that he was 'clay to be moulded' thinking a good environment would deter him from demonic influences. His cries were able to alert other Manticores and a beast-like creature who kidnapped Piper Halliwell when he didn't get the child. While being held hostage by the beast, Piper discovered that it was actually the baby's father, Derek, who had been trying to save him from the Manticores in order to keep him from becoming one of them. He had stolen potions and demonic parts to save his son, though his efforts transformed him into a beast-like creature. Paige and Phoebe, who were unaware of the truth, allowed the Manticores to keep the baby and kill the beast in exchange for their sister. After almost dying, Derek became human again and told the Charmed Ones about what was really happening. The sisters then found the Manticores in the Underworld alongside the baby. Piper distracted the baby by playing a game of Peek-a-boo, causing the baby to temporarily shimmer away, and they vanquished the entire Manticore pack with potions. The Charmed Ones returned to the manor and prepared Derek with supplies to look after his son. Piper offered to bind his powers, however, Derek declined saying it will be his job to keep him good. The baby was playing with Wyatt in the playpen, but shimmered to his father when he was ready to leave. Derek then left with his son, intending to raise him as normally as possible; naming the baby William "Will" Sommers. At five years old, Will met Wyatt again at their elementary school with both boys being in the same class and the two quickly began a friendship with one another. Appearance Will is a very handsome and attractive young man, considering himself as a total stud. * Hair: Will possesses dark brown almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, and slight bangs, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Will is very handsome, standing 5'10" in height with a well built, toned physique. He has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. With striking, intense light blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against dark lashes and eyebrows, a "bad boy" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, and sexy. * Wardrobe: Will has a dark clothing style; wearing black shirts, t-shirts and boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colours. Will is rarely seen without his leather jackets and on special events, such as dances, he wears smart attire such as tuxedo's and dress shoes. He wears a ring on his finger, and a black bracelet. Personality Will is a very free-spirited young man, and often seen as being a irresponsible and reckless, though he is more responsible when it comes to his brother Logan Sommers, who along with Wyatt Halliwell, are his best friends. He has shown that he will always do everything in his power for his brother, though when it comes to personality they are the complete opposite of one another. Will is also very sarcastic and slightly arrogant. When he is being controlled by his demonic half he can be cold and callous, even to his brother, and shows that he can be devious, dangerous and sadistic. However after an episode he tends to become very self-destructive and filled with genuine regret making him reckless. Will is also very self-confident and secretive. Whenever he leaves his dark patch, he will always try to make up for what he did; especially for Logan. Will can be very kind and sincere when he wants to be, and every time his brother is endangered, he will protect him, and will put his own happiness aside for Logan. He later develops the same attachment with Trish Mitchell, whom he previously used to taunt and fight with, until he discovered that he loved her, and became somewhat of a guardian of hers, something that really aggravated Wyatt. He proves that he is capable of love, nobility, loyalty, and selflessness, masking the most intense of his emotions to spare himself from seeming weak, but expressing just enough to draw in a very small circle of friends. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Shimmering: The ability to teleport from one place to another through shimmering. This is one of Will's well-versed abilities with him having quickly gotten the hang of it. Having first used it while being cared for by the Charmed Ones' in order to stay close with Wyatt, and over the years he has also managed to teach his little brother; Logan how to shimmer properly. * Sonic Scream: The ability to unleash a high-pitch sonic scream. Manticores use this ability as a form of communication, although over the years, Will, like his brother, has learned to change his sonic scream from a calling card to an offensive weapon, and only seems to use it in its original manner when he's trying to contact Logan. Will tends to use this ability less than his brother does. * Hyper Speed: The ability to move extremely fast, moving at speeds greater than what ordinary beings can. Will often uses his hyper speed with it being one of his favourite abilities, and like with his Strength he often takes advantage of his speed especially when he is late for school. Having gotten extremely good at using the ability, and has taken the time to teach Logan what he knows. * Super Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Will often uses his with it being a favourite ability of his, he can move at great speeds, and can occasionally take advantage of the ability and has even taught Logan how to control the ability. However when he feels his demonic urges, he cannot control the ability fully. * Elasticity: The ability to stretch certain parts of the body. Half-Manticores possess an elastic tongue yet Will rarely uses this ability as he feels that it freaks people out though he does seem to change his features especially whenever he is under demonic charms. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. The Manticore baby was able to sense Wyatt when his mother took him to the attic. As he grew older, Will's abilities of sensing became stronger and more developed with him always being able to sense his littler brother Logan within seconds and later he is able to sense Trish Mitchell without thinking, similar to Trish's Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. * Enhanced Senses: The ability to possess one or more enhanced senses. Manticores possess enhanced hearing, allowing them to hear sonic screams at great distances. With this ability, he has found himself struggling a little as everything seems magnified however he has learned to adapt throughout the years, and has learned to become very in-tune with his senses and uses his abilities often. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Professional Life ''' * '''School Student: Will Relationships Logan Sommers Logan is Will's younger adopted brother and possibly one of his cousins. The boys have always been very close, best friends. At ten years old, Will found baby Logan and Logan's mortally wounded mother and took them to see his Dad, the mother then entrusted Logan to his Dad and him to protect and care for until she got better, when she learned that Will and Logan shared their Manticore halves with one another. The two grew up with one another with Will teaching Logan how to use his powers, and has shown to be very selfless when it comes to his little brother. However when Will goes through a bad patch he tends to take his anger out on Logan, intent on hurting him, but never wanting to kill him, while Logan is intent on trying to save him and get him back. Whenever he comes back to his senses, Logan automatically forgives him, and Will is guilt ridden. Yet despite everything the brothers will always be there for one another, and do everything they can for each other. Etymology * William: Origin of the name William: From the Old Norman French Willaume, which is derived from the Old High German Willehelm, a compound name composed from the elements willeo (will, determination) and helm (protection, helmet): hence, "resolute protector."William is the most popular name introduced to England by the Normans. * Sommers: German and Danish: from Middle German sumer, Danish, Norwegian sommer'summer', a nickname for someone of a warm disposition, or for someone associated with the season in some other way or from living in a sunny place, in some instances a metonymic occupational name for a basketweaver or a drummer, from Middle High German sum(b)er, sum(m)er ‘basket’, ‘basketry’, ‘drum’. Jewish (Ashkenazic): ornamental name from German Sommer ‘summer’. Like the other seasonal names, this was also one of the group of names that were bestowed on Jews more or less at random by government officials in 18th- and 19th-century central Europe. Trivia * When the Charmed Ones' first met him he was only known as the Manticore Baby as his father hadn't yet given him a name until after he left the Charmed Ones. * He is the second infant the sisters, had temporarily taken care of. * Will named his little brother "Logan" after his favorite superhero Wolverine. Category:Characters